sailormoondropsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Moon Drops Wiki:No Personal Attacks
The is continually revising our policies. If you locate any unwritten rule that should be clarified, use the talk page to make a proposal. Personal Attacks are not allowed on the Sailor Moon Drops Wiki. Please remember that anything posted anywhere on this site is accessible to anyone on the internet, including user pages and message walls. What you say reflects upon our site and community in general. Personal attacks will result in warnings or bans. Excuses There is no excuse for personal attacks on other contributors. Please do not make them. Reasonability Different contributors may not agree on an article. Members with opposing opinions reasonably wish to express their views. Synthesizing these views into a single article creates a better, more NPOV article for everyone. Remember to accept that we are all part of the same community. Examples Examples of Personal Attacks Specific examples of personal attacks include but are not limited to: *Accusatory comments such as "X is a troll" or "Y is a bad editor" if said repeatedly or with enough venom. *Negative personal comments such as "I am better than you" or "You have no life." *Racist, sexist, and homophobic attacks as well as negative comments regarding a person's religion, age, or ethnic origin. Disagreement about what constitutes race, sexual preference, religion, or ethnicity are not a legitimate excuse. *Dismissing or discrediting a person's view on the basis of that person's affiliation with a group. *Profanity directed at a contributor. *Threats of legal action. *Threats of violence. *Threats of vandalism. *Posting a link to an external source that fits the commonly-accepted threshold for a personal attack. For example, posting a link and suggesting that it applies to an editor or that an editor needs to visit that site. Examples of What is Not A Personal Attack *Disagreement on the content of an article. For example, "Your statement about X is wrong" or "That's your point of view, not a fact." *Describing an editor's actions in a civil tone without attacking his character. For example, saying "X is acting like a troll" is fine while saying "X is a troll" is not, but "You seem to be making statements just to provoke people" is even better, as it means the same without descending to name-calling. Also, stating "Your statement is a personal attack..." is not itself a personal attack — it is a statement regarding the actions of the other user, not a statement about the user. Similarly, a comment such as "responding to accusation of bad faith by user X''" in an edit summary or on a talk page is not a personal attack against user ''X. *Comments such as "Reverting vandalism" are not considered personal attacks, but please assume good faith when reverting articles. Wikilawyering This policy can be a prime candidate for , which can be defined as asserting a technical interpretation of the policy to override the principle it expresses. In the end, common sense is more important than the exact wording in this and other policy articles, including the examples included above. Alternatives *If there's a disagreement, stick to the facts and how to express them. *Don't suggest that a view is invalid because of who the proponent is. *If the debate threatens to become personal, use a private form of communication like e-mail. *Check the from Wikipedia. Remedies *If someone personally attacks them, ask them to stop and note this policy. If the behavior continues, an administrator may give the editor a warning. *In extreme cases, an attacker may be blocked under the "disruption" clause of the blocking policy. Attribution :Adapted from Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki:No Personal Attacks on Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. Category:Sailor Moon Drops Wiki Policies